A Remembered Friend
by Rex175
Summary: Written in Korra's POV. When Korra's old friend returns,her realationship with him grows more than it ever has. KorraxOC.Please Review.I don't own Legend of Korra,Breaking Benjamin,Linkin Park,or Skillet. (Complete)
1. Korra's Friend

_**I don't own Legend of Korra or Skillet**_  
A Remembered Friend

Chapter 1: Korra's Friend

_Korra's Pov_

It's been a week since the war ended and we returned to Republic City. I got my bending back and everyone was safe. Well, Mako did tell me that he loved me, but now I don't feel the same. I used to like him, but it just didn't feel right. He and Asami made up, so they're back together.

Tenzin's family was happy once again. Pema, Jinora, Meelo, Rohan, and Ikki were happy that they had returned home after all the craziness.

Tonight, we were all going to the celebration. I tried to find a nice dress to wear tonight. I stopped my searching when I found the perfect dress to wear. I wore a cyan blue dress with my water tribe necklace. I also loosened my hair. We all left for the celebration.

_Later_

Everyone cheered as I walked into City Hall. I quickly looked around and smiled at the fact that the press wasn't there. They always try to consume me with questions and they never allow me time to answer. I walked around with Tenzin while the others tried to find seats.

"I'm amazed that you used to be a hot headed teen, eager to finish training." I frowned at what Tenzin had said. "Now, you've become a patient, fun loving, fully realized Avatar. I'm proud that you've grown much during your training."

"Thanks, Tenzin. I had a great teacher." I replied, smiling at him. He returned the smile before walking over to his family. I continued walking around until someone called my name.

"Korra." I turned around to see a young 18 year-old man in front of me. He was slightly taller than me and had short, dark brown hair and tan skin like me. I remembered who it was because I remembered those hazel green eyes.

"Rex!" I exclaimed as I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. "It's so great to see you." We both smiled as he returned the embrace.

"It's great to see you too." Rex replied as we broke the embrace. Then Tenzin came over to us.

"Rex, it's good to see you again. I'm glad you received my message." Tenzin said.

"It's good to see you too, Tenzin. I got down here as quick as I could." Rex replied as he smiled.

"Why are you here, Rex?" I curiously asked.

"A couple weeks ago, Tenzin sent me a letter. He wanted me to come to Republic City to help you with the war. He also said that you've been a little scared. He wanted me to come to comfort you." He explained. "It looks like I was a little late. I had to wait a week for the boat to arrive."

"Well, you're just in time for the celebration. I'm just glad you're here, Rex." We smiled at each other before Tenzin walked back over to his table. Rex and I sat at our own table. Then Mako, Asami, and Bolin walked over and sat down at the table.

"Hey, Korra. Who's your friend?" Mako asked, looking at Rex.

"Mako, Asami, Bolin, this is my best friend, Rex." I said as Rex shook hands with all three of them.

"So, how long have you and Rex known each other?" Asami curiously asked.

"We've been best friends for 14 years." I answered. "Ever since we were kids, we were friends."

"I remember when she was 12 years old when I helped Katara train with Korra's waterbending. I taught her everything I knew. She's a great listener, always paid attention." Rex explained, smiling at me.

"Well, what can I say? I had a great teacher and a great friend." I smiled back at him. "And I still do."

"Come with me for a minute." Rex said as I followed him over to the piano.

"What is it?" I curiously asked.

"Remember the song we used to perform back home? We should sing to liven this place up a little. And we're allowed to sing." Rex explained.

"Ok. Let's do it." I replied. Rex began to play the piano as we began to sing. The crowd watched as Rex and I sang into our microphones.

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slipping from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world 'cause I_

_Ain't ever going to sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_In the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_(Forever I will live for you)_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_(Forever I will live for you)_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Forever I will live for you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Forever I will live for you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake and I'm alive _

Everyone cheered as Rex and I finished our performance. We smiled before we walked off the stage.

"That was fun! You did great, Rex." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. He then did the same.

"You were better when you were singing, Korra." Rex replied as we smiled at each other. Then Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Tenzin walked over to us.

"You two were amazing!" Bolin exclaimed, amazed at our performance.

"That was great." Asami complimented.

"Good job." Mako said.

"You two did a great job." Tenzin commented.

"Thanks. We used to sing together back home." I said.

"And Rex, you will be staying in Korra's room with her, due to the lack of rooms. Korra's room is only room with two beds." Tenzin explained to Rex. I'm glad Rex gets to stay with me.

"I can deal with that." Rex replied.

_Later_

I lied down on my bed and blew out the torch. I looked at Rex as he smiled at me and then I returned the smile. I'm glad that my best friend is here by my side.

"Goodnight, Korra." Rex said.

"Goodnight, Rex." I replied before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Comfortable Feeling

_**I don't own Legend of Korra or Skillet**_  
A Remembered Friend

Chapter 2: Comfortable Feeling

_Korra's Pov_

It was early in the morning as I lay on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about the day Rex planned out for us. We were going to spend the day together since we haven't seen each other for a while. I remember when Rex and I used to spend time with each other every day back home. It was so fun to spend time with my best friend.

All of a sudden, I heard a clattering noise. I got up and I left my room. I noticed that Rex wasn't in our room. I walked into the kitchen and saw Rex grabbing a bowl, spoon, and a pan. He also grabbed the milk and eggs. He turned around and saw me standing in the doorway.

"Korra! I'm sorry to wake you." Rex apologized.

"It's ok. What are you doing?" I curiously asked, looking at all of the materials he pulled out.

"I'm making breakfast for everyone. You all allowed me to stay here and I decided to return the favor." He explained, smiling.

"Rex, that's very nice of you." I replied, smiling back.

"And since I accidentally woke you, can you please help me?" Rex kindly asked.

"Of course I'll help you. I'll do anything for my best friend." I answered.

"Thanks, Korra. I'll start making the tea. Can you start making the eggs please?" Rex asked as I nodded and walked over to the bowl. I grabbed an egg and I accidentally tapped it on the bowl to hard. It broke into pieces and made a small mess on the floor as Rex turned to look at me.

"I'm so sorry." I said as Rex walked over with a wet towel and cleaned up the mess.

"Korra, it's ok. It was an accident." Rex replied as he put his hand on my shoulder. "No one's perfect. Everyone makes mistakes. I'll help you."

I followed Rex over to the bowl. I grabbed another egg as Rex stood behind me. Suddenly, he gently grabbed my hand and moved my hand to gently tap the egg onto the bowl. He then put his other hand to mine and pulled the egg open, causing the yolk to fall into the bowl. I felt warm inside for some reason. My heart began to beat fast as well. I felt comfortable.

"Korra?" I snapped back to reality as I looked at Rex. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied before he walked away. I cracked three more eggs before pouring milk into the bowl. I mixed it up with the spoon as Rex finished the tea. I poured the eggs into pan and cooked them until they were done. Rex and I placed breakfast onto the table.

"Thanks for helping me, Korra." Rex said as he hugged me.

"You're welcome." I replied as I returned the hug. We broke the embrace as Tenzin and the others walked into the room.

"What's all of this?" Tenzin curiously asked, looking at the food and tea on the table.

"To show my gratitude for letting me stay here, Korra helped me make breakfast for all of you." Rex explained as we all sat down.

"That's very sweet. Thanks." Pema replied as we began to eat. Rex and I sat next to each other. Everyone seemed to enjoy their breakfast.

_Later_

Rex and I spent time with each other all day. We had so much fun together. It was sunset and we decided that we should find a place to eat. We went to the Noodle Restaurant and we were the only people there. It felt quiet and peaceful.

"It's been awhile since I've had these noodles. I had almost forgotten how delicious they are." Rex said before taking another bite of noodles.

"They're totally authentic." I replied before taking a sip of tea.

"So, did you have a good day?" Rex asked me as he finished his food.

"I had a great time with you, Rex. I had fun. You're the greatest friend I could ever have." I explained, finishing my food.

"You're the greatest friend I've ever had." He replied as we both smiled at each other. We paid for the food and left the restaurant.

_Later_

When we got back, Rex and I sang together outside. It was fun and I had a great time with him.

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slipping' from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world cause I_

_Ain't ever going to sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_In the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

After we finished, we went to bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, thinking about the fun I had with Rex. I had a really great time with him. I still felt weird about what happened this morning. For some reason, I felt warm and comfortable. Anyways, I had a great day.


	3. Comfort

_**I don't own Legend of Korra or Breaking Benjamin**_  
A Remembered Friend

Chapter 3: Comfort

_Two weeks later…_

_Korra's Pov_

I cried softly as I lay on bed. I couldn't believe what had happened. It was the most horrible thing that had ever happened to me. All of a sudden, Rex knocked on the door.

"Korra, it's time for dinner," He said. I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I left my room into the dining room and sat next to Rex. "Korra, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Rex." I lied before taking a sip of tea.

"No, something's wrong. I can tell." Rex replied, putting his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Rex." I said.

"Korra, tell me." He had a concerned look on his face.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied as I looked at Rex.

"Come on, you can tell us." Mako interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about it." I repeated. I was starting to get a little angry.

"Korra, tell us." Rex replied. I stood up and looked at him.

"Are you deaf? I said I didn't want to talk about it! It's none of your business! Just leave me alone!" I yelled angrily. I stared at Rex with anger before realizing what I had done.

I ran out of the room and into mine. I sat down on my bed, tears falling from my eyes. I can't believe that I said all of those things in front of everyone. I shouldn't have yelled at Rex. I never meant to. The door opened and Rex walked into the room.

"Korra, I know you want to be alone and that you don't want to talk about what's wrong. But if you don't talk about what's bothering you, it'll haunt you." Rex sat down right next to me and gently grabbed my hand. "Korra, please tell me what's wrong." I stared into his hazel green eyes.

"Read the letter." I answered, pointing at the paper on the shelf. Rex picked it up and began to read it out loud. It said:

_Dear Korra,_

_I'm sorry, but your parents have passed away, due to a non-contagious sickness. I tried my best to heal them, but I couldn't. They loved you very much, Korra. They always will. They told me that you were the best thing that ever happened to them._

_To Rex-_

_I know you and Korra are best friends. Please comfort her as her friend and help her through this time of sadness._

_Your waterbending master,_

_Katara_

"Korra, I'm so sorry that you lost your parents. But everything happens for a reason." Rex explained as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Your parents loved you very much and I know you did too. Never forget, that your parents will always be in your heart and they will never leave your side. I won't either. If you ever need me, I'm here." Then, I wrapped my arms around him, tears streaming down my face.

"I miss them so much. I feel so alone." I replied as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Korra, you're not alone. You have your friends, especially me." Rex said, returning the embrace. I continued to cry as he kissed my forehead. Rex began to sing a song as he comforted me.

_Take a photograph,_

_It'll be the last,_

_Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,_

_I don't have a past_

_I just have a chance,_

_Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

_Rain, rain, go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All of the world is waiting for the sun._

_Is it you I want or just the notion_

_Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around?_

_Safe to say from here,_

_You're getting closer now,_

_We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be_

_Rain, rain, go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All of the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain, rain, go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All of the world is waiting for the sun._

_To lie here under you,_

_Is all that I could ever do,_

_To lie here under you is all,_

_To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,_

_To lie here under you is all,_

_Rain, rain, go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All of the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain, rain, go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All of the world is waiting for the sun,_

_All of the world is waiting for the sun,_

_All of the world is waiting for the sun. _

I rested in his arms as he continued to comfort me. I felt a little better and I felt really comfortable with Rex. He would always make me feel better. I closed my eyes as I fell asleep in his arms.

_The following morning_

I opened my eyes and woke up. I found myself still in Rex's arms. I smiled as he opened his eyes and woke up.

"Good morning, Korra." Rex said as he sat up and looked at me.

"Good morning, Rex." I replied as I rested my head on his shoulders.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." I answered, smiling at him. "Thank you."

"You're my best friend. I hate to see you sad." Rex replied as we hugged each other. After a few moments, we broke the embrace. I stood up and began walking towards the door. I stopped to do something first.

"And Rex…," I gave him a small kiss on the cheek to thank him. "Thanks for comforting me." I left the room feeling better. I always feel better when Rex comforts me. It always works every time.


	4. Memories

_**I don't own Legend of Korra**_  
A Remembered Friend

Chapter 4: Memories

_Korra's Pov_

I sat on my bed, my mind thinking about what I felt whenever I was around Rex. My heart would beat faster, I would feel warm, and I'd feel comfortable. What was happening with the relationship between me and Rex? I don't know. For some reason I feel closer to Rex than I've ever been.

"Korra, it's time for dinner." My thoughts stopped as I heard Rex's voice from outside of the room. I'll think about the feelings later.

"I'm coming." I said as I left the room. I walked into the dining room and sat next to Rex. We all bowed our heads as Tenzin began to pray.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and life," He said before we all began eating. It was silent for a few moments until Bolin spoke.

"Hey Rex, where did you get that scar?" He asked, pointing to a small, but noticeable white slash under Rex's right eye.

"I got it four years ago, during waterbending practice with Korra." Rex answered before taking a sip of tea. I looked down at the floor and sighed as I recalled the events of that day.

_Four years earlier…_

_I had finished putting on my water tribe fighting suit. I put on my blue helmet as I stood 10 feet away from my best friend, Rex, who was wearing the same thing. Master Katara was going to watch us spar on the blue platform. Rex and I both got into our fighting stances, waiting for Katara to say the word._

"_Begin," She said as Rex made the first move. He sent several ice spears flying towards me. I began to take evasive action and dodged all of them with ease. As soon as he stopped, I began to prepare my attack._

"_My turn." I charged at Rex and hosed him with a fury of water. He took a few steps back before sending a wave of water towards me. I split the wave in half and ran through the opening. Rex concentrated his power and used an ionic freeze. The ice knocked me back and I decided to attack. I summoned a water spout and it caught me. _

_I began firing several small ice darts, turning the tide in the fight. Both of Rex's forearms and hands were cut by the darts as he stood on the edge of the platform. I stopped firing as soon as he was wounded, but the next moment hurt him even more. The last ice dart made a small cut under his right eye. Rex fell back, hitting the ground below the six foot tall platform. His helmet fell off his head before he hit the ground, so the impact was more painful._

"_Rex!" I yelled as I took off my helmet and got off the platform. I ran over to Rex, who was lying in the snow. "Are you ok? I am so sorry." I looked at his wounds. His hands to his elbows were bleeding slowly. His cut under his eye was bleeding as well. _

"_It's ok." Rex said as I helped him up. "You fought well." I helped him into the house and I sat him down on the bed. _

_I wrapped up his arms and hands before grabbing a bowl of water. I sat right next to Rex, placing the bowl of water on the small nightstand next to the bed. I took the water and put it on my hand like a glove. I placed my hand on the cut under Rex's right eye and tried to heal it. When I pulled my hand away, the cut was still there. It had stopped bleeding, but now it was a white slash. I gave Rex a scar._

"_I'm so sorry, Rex. I didn't mean to." I guiltily apologized as I turned away. I felt so bad for hurting my best friend._

"_Korra, it's ok. It was an accident. I forgive you." Rex said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he gave me one of his heartwarming smiles. I returned the smile until I felt a pain in my left arm. I grunted at the pain as I saw a cut on my arm. _

"_Rex… I'm hurt." Rex took some water into his hand and placed his hand on my arm. I groaned in pain as I looked at my best friend. He began to heal the wound and within a moment, the pain was gone. "Thanks, Rex." I said as we both smiled. I wrapped my arms around Rex before he returned the hug._

"Korra?" I snapped back to reality as I heard Rex's voice. He had a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just remembering what happened that day." I explained before finishing my dinner.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." Rex replied after finishing his dinner.

_Later_

After dinner, I put on my warm jacket and climbed up to the roof. I laid back and looked at the beautiful, starry night sky. The dazzling full moon lit up the night sky. The stars were like small, bright torches as the lit up the sky even more. In all, it was an amazing sight.

I began to recollect on another one of my memories. I began to remember the day of my final earthbending exam. I remember that day very well. Good times, huh?

_Two years earlier…_

_I was in my room, putting on my earth kingdom fighting suit. I put on my green helmet before taking a deep breath. If I pass my final exam, then I'll be halfway finished with my Avatar training. I left the house and proceeded towards the sparring area, where my earthbending master was waiting. I walked over to my best friend, Rex._

"_I know you'll do great," He said as put a hand on my shoulder. _

"_Thanks, Rex." I replied as we firmly grabbed hands and smiled at each other. We released hands as I walked into the sparring area. My master stood seven feet away from me as we both assumed fighting stances. _

"_Begin," He said as I made the first move. I quickly began firing dozens of small rocks at him. He stumbled back a little before regaining his balance. He brought up a protective wall and launched many more rocks at me. _

_I began dodging them with ease. I admit that it was hard to dodge them, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Not until my master began to launch the rocks even faster than before. After that moment, it was even harder to dodge. I started taking impact from the rocks. One had cut into my left side and another had cut into my right forearm. As soon as another rock had cut my left cheek, I decided that I had enough of getting bruised and wounded._

_I sent a small earthquake towards my opponent, knocking him down. He quickly got back up, but he was too late to stop my next move. I sent an earthbending move into the ground, charging towards him. As soon as he got back to his feet, he was knocked back down by an earth stalagmite that shot up out of the ground. _

_He got back up again, only to be incased into an earth cone. He struggled for a few seconds before stopping. He looked at me and smiled. I released him from the rocky cone and walked over to him._

"_You fought well, my young student. Congratulations, Avatar Korra, for you have passed you final earthbending exam," He said as we both smiled. _

"_I had a great teacher. Thank you, Master." I replied before we both bowed to one another. I left the sparring area, filled with excitement that I finished my earthbending training. Two elements down, two more to go. _

_After I left the sparring area, I looked at Rex as he gave me his heartwarming smile that I had always loved and then I returned the smile. I began running towards him and I leaped into his arms, giving him a heartwarming hug._

"_I passed my exam!" I exclaimed as Rex gently brushed the hair from my face. I'd always love it when he'd do that._

"_Congratulations, Korra! You did great!" Rex said as we broke the warm, comforting embrace. All of a sudden, I felt a bleeding pain in my left side, my right forearm, and my left cheek. All three began to bleed slowly as I fell down, still staying up on one knee. "Korra, are you ok?"_

"_I'm… I'm in-injured." I groaned in pain as Rex helped me up and brought me inside the house. He set me down on the bed before getting a bowl of water. Rex set the bowl aside on the table. _

_He took a portion of the water into his hand and placed it on my side, healing the cut. I looked into Rex's hazel green eyes as he took some more water and put his hand on my forearm, taking away the pain. He took one last handful of water and put his hand on the cut on my left cheek. When he took his hand away, the cut was gone._

"_Thanks, Rex." I said as he dried his hands with a towel. _

"_You're welcome." Rex replied before we both smiled at each other._

That was a good memory. I continued to look through my memories to see if I could find any other good ones.

"Korra?" I turned to see Rex standing a few inches away from me. "I heard a noise. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I was just looking at the night sky and reliving memories." I explained as Rex laid down right next to me.

"What memory were you reliving?" Rex curiously asked.

"I was reliving the day of my final earthbending exam." I answered as I looked at the night sky and then looking back at Rex.

"I remember that day. You were amazing. And you always will be," He replied as I began to blush, my cheeks slightly turning red.

"Thanks, Rex. You're the greatest friend I could ever have." I said, smiling.

"You are too." Rex then gave me his heartwarming smile that I always loved. "It's starting to get late; you should get back to bed. You need your sleep."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I only sleep inside when it's raining or if it's too cold." Rex answered.

"Then, mind if I sleep here as well? I feel comfortable." I replied.

"I don't mind at all. Sure." I moved a little closer to Rex, which he had no problem with. I closed my eyes, falling asleep as I rested my head on Rex's shoulder.


	5. Just Another Day

_**I don't own Legend of Korra or Skillet**_  
A Remembered Friend

Chapter 5: Just Another Day

_Korra's Pov_

The sun was shining bright in the morning sky as Rex and I woke up from sleeping on the roof. I admit that sleeping on the roof wasn't so bad. It was even better when I was with Rex. It was comfortable. Rex was the first to leave the room. He went to go help Pema with dishes. As soon as I walked out of the room, Mako, Bolin, and Asami walked up to me.

"Where were you this morning? You weren't in your room." Asami curiously wondered.

"I was on the roof with Rex and I kind of fell asleep with him last night." I said.

"YOU SLEPT WITH REX?" Asami shouted.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked, curious of her outburst.

"I knew it!" Bolin shouted, as we all looked at him. Then the attention turned back to me.

"Guys, I don't see what the big fuss is a-," I then realized what they were thinking. "Wait, you think that… Rex and I… nooo, no, no, no, no!" I shouted. "I was on the roof, Rex came up, we talked for a bit, and we fell asleep on the roof. Nothing happened, and we're just friends. I can't believe you thought that." I know that Rex and I would never do that. He's not that kind of person and neither am I. "And not only are you insulting me, you're insulting Rex as well. He's my best friend. Rex is a nice guy and he would never take advantage of a woman like that."

"Korra, calm down. We almost thought that you and Rex-." Mako never got to finish his sentence.

"No." I replied, cutting into the sentence. I left the room and into the kitchen, where Rex was cleaning dishes.

"What happened? I heard shouting." Rex asked as I started to help clean dishes.

"The others were wondering where we were last night. I told them that we fell asleep on the roof. And they thought you and I were _sleeping_ together." I answered, looking at him.

"What? I can't believe they were thinking that. I'm not like that and neither are you." Rex replied as he looked at me.

"I know. I told them what really happened and they calmed down." I said before we both finished cleaning dishes. We dried our hands and sat down at the table.

"Don't they know that it's bad to be in that kind of relationship out of marriage?" Rex asked.

"Obviously they don't. Neither of us would do that. You're my best friend, and I know that you're a nice guy. I know that you would never take advantage of a woman like that." I explained, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You're my best friend too. I know that you wouldn't do any of that stuff," He replied before giving a heartwarming smile. I returned the smile before standing up.

"See you, later." I left the room and into mine. I sat down on my bed and grabbed a book off the nightstand.

_Later_

I walked down the hall, looking for Rex. I searched most of the island, trying to find him. Then I saw Pema walking down the hall and I walked up to her.

"Pema, do you know where Rex is?" I curiously asked, wondering where my best friend was.

"He's outside, practicing his waterbending," She answered, pointing towards the end of the hall.

"Thanks, Pema." I replied, running towards the door.

"You're welcome, Korra." Pema said as I exited the dormitory. I went to the training area to find Rex practicing his waterbending.

"Korra, there you are. I want to show you a new waterbending move I just created," He said as I walked over to him.

"What do you call it?" I asked.

"It's called the Ice Launch." Rex answered. He took a few steps back until he was standing in a puddle of water. All of a sudden, he raised a seven foot tall ice pillar below his feet. When the pillar reached its peak, Rex went shooting up into the air. He flew over my head and landed on the seven foot high dormitory roof.

"That's nice. Can you teach me, please?" I asked.

"Of course I will." Rex answered as he jumped down and walked up to me. He then converted the ice pillar back into a puddle of water.

"Thanks, Rex." I replied as I followed him to the puddle.

"You need to crouch to get the extra power in the launch," He explained as I crouched down. "And when you jump, push your arms down to push and waterbend the puddle into an ice pillar. Try it."

"Here we go." I jumped and pushed my arms down. The pillar formed and launched me into the sky.

I flew over Rex and landed on the roof. But when I landed, I lost my balance and went rolling down the other side of the roof. I jumped off the edge to get across a huge gap. I made it across, only to crash through a window. I landed on a small table and broke it in the process. At the same time, a broken piece of wood slashed me across the stomach. The wound began to bleed slowly.

"Korra!" Rex came running into the room and kneeled next to me. "Korra, are you ok? I'm so sorry." He then helped me get up.

"It's ok. It's not your fault, Rex." I placed my hand on my stomach as I groaned in pain from the cut. Rex then turned to Pema, who was standing in the doorway.

"Pema, get a bowl of water!" Rex yelled as Pema went to get some water. "Let me take a look at the wound, Korra." He gently removed my hand to look at the cut. "That's a really deep cut. I'm going to have to concentrate hard to heal it. It'll hurt me a little, but I don't care." Pema returned with the bowl filled with water and handed it to Rex.

"Rex, it hu-hurts." I continued to groan in pain as Rex took some water into his hands and looked at me.

"Korra, you'll be ok. Trust me." Rex replied. I looked into his hazel green eyes as he placed his hands on the wound. He grunted as he concentrated real hard. The wound began to slowly heal as Rex kept concentrating. He kept concentrating harder and harder until he fainted.

I looked back at where the wound used to be and all that remained were two large white slashes marked on my stomach. I looked at Rex as he lay on the ground, alive. I don't if I got a scar. I was only worried about my best friend.

_Two days later..._

I walked down the hall, hoping that Rex would wake up soon. If he dies, I wouldn't know to do. He was my lifelong friend that I will always care about. I opened the door to our room, to see him moving. He got up on his feet and looked at me.

"What did I miss?" Rex asked as he gave me the heartwarming smile I loved. I ran towards him and leaped into his arms, wrapping mine around him. I rested my head on his shoulder as tears of joy streamed down my face.

"I was so worried. I'm glad you're awake." I said as I returned the smile.

"I was worried about you too. I'm glad you're ok, Korra." Rex replied as he gently rubbed my forehead.

"Thanks, Rex." As Rex sat down, my head still rested on his shoulder. I was so happy that I never wanted to let go. Rex never had a problem with that. We both began to sing together and it was great.

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slipping' from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world cause I_

_Ain't ever going to sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_In the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

After we finished, I began to fall asleep. As I closed my eyes, Rex gently brushed the hair from my face. Before I fell asleep, Rex kissed my forehead. I was glad that he was awake and ok. He's my best friend and he always will be.


	6. Feelings

_**I don't own Legend of Korra or Breaking Benjamin**_  
A Remembered Friend

Chapter 6: Feelings

_Korra's Pov_

I decided to sit in my room and meditate for a while. I'll probably meditate until Rex calls me for dinner. I felt like I needed to figure out why I've been have these unusual feelings. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard.

I opened my eyes after a few moments and found myself in a large, never-ending white space. All of a sudden, I saw another version of myself. The only difference was that she had no color. The only colors she had were black and white, swirled around to make gray. I guess when I see another version of me, they're gray.

"_You've come to find out why you're having unusual feelings, haven't you?" She asked._

"Yes, I have." I answered.

"_If you've been having strange feelings like this around your best friend, then you should know the answer why you are," She explained. _

"I don't know why I'm having these weird feelings around Rex." I replied, looking at her with a confused look.

"_You do know. You're having weird feelings around Rex, your best friend. The answer is so obvious, Korra." I looked at her and thought about what she said. After a few moments, I realized what she was talking about._

"What? I'm not in love with Rex! We're just friends." I exclaimed.

"_Yes, you are. Take a look at yourself. You can't stop thinking about him and you care very deeply about him." My other-self explained._

"Of course I care about him a lot. He's my best friend." I said.

"_Just admit that you're in love with Rex," She replied. I couldn't take it anymore._

"I admit it. I'm in love with Rex." I've been in love with Rex ever since I left home. I remember what happened that night. Tears began to slowly stream down my face as I looked back at the memory.

_A couple months earlier…_

_I go on Naga and turned to wave to my parents. I began to ride towards Rex's house, feeling sad that I was leaving my best friend as well. I dismounted Naga and walked towards the front door. I opened the door and saw Rex sitting down._

"_Hey, Korra. What do you need?" He asked as he stood up and walked up to me. I looked at the ground before looking back at him._

"_Rex, I'm going to Republic City to learn airbending. I just wanted to see you before I go." I explained as he placed his hand on my shoulder._

"_Be safe, Korra," He replied, giving me a slight smile. It was still the heartwarming smile I loved. I felt so sad, leaving my best friend. I wrapped my arms around Rex, tears streaming down my face._

"_I'm going to miss you." I rested my head on his shoulder as he returned the hug._

"_I'll miss you too, Korra." Rex said before kissing my forehead. "Goodbye." After a few moments, we broke the embrace._

"_Goodbye, Rex." I replied. I stared into his hazel green eyes before giving him a kiss on the cheek. I left the house and mounted on top of Naga. I wiped the tears from my eyes before leaving._

"Korra?" I snapped back to reality as Rex came into the room. "Korra, are you ok? What's wrong?" He kneeled down next to me and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I was just remembering the night I left home." I answered as Rex brushed the hair from my face.

"That was a sad night, wasn't it?" He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I was so sad that I not only had to leave my family, but I had to leave you." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I was sad too. I really missed you, Korra." Rex then gently grabbed my hand as I took a hold of his.

"I missed you too, Rex." I said. He then gave me the heartwarming smile I loved before I returned the smile. Then we both began inching our faces closer to each other. But we both quickly pulled away, realizing what was happening.

"I'm go help Pema make dinner. I'll see you later, Korra." Rex said as he began walking towards the door.

"I'll see you later, Rex." I replied as he left the room. I began to remember another memory. This one in particular, was a little embarrassing.

_One year earlier…_

_I opened the door and walked into Rex's house. He stood up and looked at me as I came in. I felt like I wasn't being a good Avatar._

"_Hey, Korra," He said._

"_Rex, I need you to be honest with me for a second." I explained, walking around._

"_Sure, anything. What is it?" He looked at me with curiosity. _

"_Am I a good Avatar?" I asked, looking at him._

"_Yeah, you're an excellent Avatar." Rex answered._

"_You're just saying that." I said, looking away._

"_I'm serious. You're a great Avatar." He replied as I turned my attention back to him. "Korra, you are the most selfless, most talented, most kind person I know. You're a great Avatar, Korra." He then gave the heartwarming smile I had always loved._

"_You really think that?" I slightly blushed, my cheeks turning a light red._

"_Yeah, I do. I've always thought that about you." Rex answered._

"_Thanks, Rex. That means a lot to me." I returned the smile as I walked towards him. All of a sudden, I tripped and I fell down, taking Rex with me. We both hit the ground, but that wasn't the worst part. As I fell on top of Rex, both of our lips met. The accidental kiss lasted about three seconds before I quickly pulled away. I got up and ran out of the room._

"_Korra, wait!" I heard Rex call my name as I sat down on the bed in the room next door. Rex came in and sat down right next to me as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Korra, are you ok?"_

"_I'm so sorry, Rex." I answered, looking at him. I felt embarrassed. _

"_Korra, it's ok. It was an accident," He replied, brushing the hair from my face. He then began to sing a song._

_Take a photograph,_

_It'll be the last,_

_Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,_

_I don't have a past_

_I just have a chance,_

_Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

_Rain, rain, go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All of the world is waiting for the sun._

_Is it you I want or just the notion_

_Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around?_

_Safe to say from here,_

_You're getting closer now,_

_We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be_

_Rain, rain, go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All of the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain, rain, go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All of the world is waiting for the sun._

_To lie here under you,_

_Is all that I could ever do,_

_To lie here under you is all,_

_To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,_

_To lie here under you is all,_

_Rain, rain, go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All of the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain, rain, go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All of the world is waiting for the sun,_

_All of the world is waiting for the sun,_

_All of the world is waiting for the sun._

"_Thanks, Rex." I rested my head on his shoulder and slightly smiled at him, feeling a little better._

That day wasn't so bad. It was still a little embarrassing, but it wasn't that bad. All of the memories that I share with Rex are great. They usually always are. It feels refreshing to relive these memories again. It's a very relaxing feeling. Good times, huh?


	7. Sickness

_**I don't own Legend of Korra**_  
A Remembered Friend

Chapter 7: Sickness

_Korra's Pov_

After I finished eating, I went back into my room and decided to lie down on my bed. I loosened my hair before resting my head on the soft pillow. I was coughing all day and my head was hurting. I continued to cough as my head kept getting warmer and warmer. All of a sudden, Rex walked in and kneeled down next to me. I coughed again before he spoke.

"Korra, are you ok? You don't look so good." Rex asked as a concerned look appeared on his face.

"I'm fine, Rex." I answered before covering my mouth to cough. "I'm fine." Rex then put his hand to my forehead and waited a few moments before removing his hand.

"You're sick, Korra," He replied before leaving the room. After a few moments, he returned with a wet towel and placed on my forehead. "You'll be fine. It's just a cold."

"Thanks, Rex." I said, smiling at him. He returned the smile and rubbed my head before standing up.

"I'm going to go get you some water." Rex said as he left the room. I waited for a couple minutes before Rex came back with a cup of cool water. He kneeled down next to me before handing me the cup. I poured the water into my mouth and swallowed it down my throat. "You should get some rest, Korra." Rex looked at me as I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

_The following morning_

I opened my eyes as I saw Rex sitting on the floor next to my bed. His eyes were closed and he was sound asleep. I quietly stood up and left the room. It was still early in the morning, so everyone else was still sleeping. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I washed my face up before turning off the water and leaving the room.

"Korra, how are you feeling?" I looked and I saw Rex standing outside of the bedroom.

"I feel a little less sick than I was yesterday." I said. At that moment, I began to feel even sicker. Rex looked at me with concern as I my vision turned a little blurry.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Rex asked, running to my side.

"I feel-," Before I could finish the sentence, I blacked out, falling to the floor. I heard Rex call my name as I closed my eyes.

"Korra!" That was the last thing I heard.

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a large, black space. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was._

"_Where am I? Is anyone there?" I asked. I waited for a few seconds to see if anyone would answer, but there was no reply. I then began to hear whispering voices. They echoed in my head as they kept on getting louder and louder. _

"_Stop!" I yelled. At that moment, the voices stopped. Then, memories began to appear around me. I looked at one memory that showed Amon taking my bending away._

"_No!" I saw Amon put his fingers on my head, taking away my bending. I heard myself scream, but I could barely hear it. The scream faded before Amon threw me to the ground._

"_I told you I would destroy you." Amon said as he looked at me._

_I looked at another memory and this one showed all of the times I was electrocuted by the Lieutenant. I looked at more and more painful memories and moments later, they disappeared. All of a sudden, Rex appeared right in front of me._

"_Rex?" I placed my hand on his shoulder, but quickly pulled my hand back. Rex turned around and walked towards me. It wasn't the Rex I knew. I kept backing up until I found myself against a wall. "Rex, it's me, Korra, your best friend."_

"_Best friend?" He then gave a small chuckle before continuing. "Why would I ever be your friend? No one cares about you. You're nothing, but a joke." Rex then let out a maniacal laugh as he disappeared._

"No!" I yelled as I opened my eyes and sat up on my bed. I took a few deep breaths before realizing that it was all a terrible nightmare. I turned to look at Rex, who quickly turned to see me.

"Korra, what's wrong? I saw you blackout and I was worried about you," He said, sitting next to me. "Are you ok?" He then put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine, Rex. I just had a bad nightmare." I answered, looking at the floor.

"What happened?" Rex asked.

"I was alone. I kept hearing these voices and I watched all of my painful memories. Then, you appeared in front of me. It wasn't the one I knew. You said you weren't my friend and no one cared about me. You then said that I was nothing and you disappeared." I explained, looking at Rex.

I wrapped my arms around him, tears streaming down my face. I looked into his hazel green eyes as I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt so safe in Rex's arms that I never wanted to let go.

"I was so terrified." I said as he returned the embrace.

"Korra, it's ok. You're safe now." Rex replied, wiping the tears away from my face. He then brushed the hair from my face as well. "And I will always be your friend. We all care about you. You mean everything to us, including me, Korra." Rex gently grabbed my hand as I took a hold of his.

"Thanks, Rex. That really means a lot to me." I slightly blushed as my cheeks turned red. "You're the greatest friend I've ever had." I said, smiling at him.

"You are too." He returned the smile and gave me the heartwarming smile I had always loved. "Goodnight, Korra." Rex kissed my forehead as I blushed for the second time.

"Goodnight, Rex." I closed my eyes, falling asleep in Rex's arms. I felt safe and warm in his arms. It was very comfortable.

_The following morning_

I opened my eyes and woke up to find myself still in my Rex's arms. I smiled as he opened his eyes. After a few moments, he looked at me and returned the smile.

"Good morning, Korra," He said, rubbing my head. I laughed for a few seconds until he stopped.

"Good morning, Rex." I replied, standing up. "I don't think I'm sick anymore." Rex then stood up and put his hand to my head.

"You're not warm. Your cold is gone," He explained as he pulled as hand away.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Rex." We embraced each other in a heartwarming hug.

"You're my best friend and that's what best friends do." Rex replied before we broke the embrace. We both smiled at each other before I began walking towards the door.

"I'm going to go get washed up." I left the room to go get cleaned up. My friendship with Rex has grown much ever since he got here. Should I tell him that I have feelings for him? I don't know if I should do it. I'm scared that he won't feel the same. I don't know.


	8. What I've Done

_**I don't own Legend of Korra or Linkin Park**_  
A Remembered Friend

Chapter 8: What I've Done

_Korra's Pov_

What have I done? I didn't mean to yell at him. And now, I'll probably never get to the chance to tell him about the feelings I have and how much I care about him. I regret yelling at him and I always will.

Tears slowly streamed down my face as I sat on my bed. In my hands was a ripped photo of me and my parents. It was the only thing I had left of them and it reminded me of them. And now, it was gone. I continued to cry softly as I remembered the events that happened earlier in the room.

_Two hours earlier…_

_I sat on my bed, looking at the picture in the glass frame. It was a picture of me and my parents. A tear streamed down my face as I held the picture in my hands._

"_I'll miss you both. I love you." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. A few seconds later, Rex walked into the room._

"_Korra, are you ok?" He asked, sitting right next to me._

"_I'm fine. I just miss my parents." I answered as Rex grabbed the picture and looked at it._

"_I know you do. They loved you very much, Korra." Rex replied as he looked at me. All of a sudden, he lost his grip on the picture as it fell to the floor. The glass broke, ripping the picture badly. _

"_No!" I knelt down, looking at the now ripped picture I began to cry softly as I picked up the picture. It was the only thing I had to remember my parents. Now, it's gone._

"_Korra, I'm so sorry. It was an accident." Rex said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I began to lose myself._

"_Get out, Rex." I replied, frustrated._

"_Korra-," He began to say before I stood up and looked at him._

"_GET OUT RIGHT NOW, REX! IN FACT, LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" I furiously yelled. He looked at me before walking away. My face was filled with rage before quickly turning into regret. "Rex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-."_

"_Don't even say it, Korra." Rex said, leaving the room. Tears streamed down my face as I fell to my knees. I buried my face in my hands, filled with sorrow._

"_I'm sorry."_

I continued to cry as I began to quietly sing a song.

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

'_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest_

_What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done!_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_What I've done_

_Forgiving what I've done_

Then Rex walked into the room. He looked at me before beginning to pack his belongings. I walked over to him and looked at the floor, feeling regretful.

"Rex, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I don't want you to leave. Please, forgive me." I pleaded. Rex then turned around and looked at me after he finished packing.

"Korra, I forgive you but-," He began to say.

"But what?" I asked.

"-you said you wanted me to leave and never come back. That's what I'm doing." He walked to the door and stopped for a second. "Goodbye, Korra." He walked away as I stood in the doorway, watching him leave.

"Rex." I called his name as he turned to look at me. As soon as he turned away, I started running. "REX!" He stopped and turned around as I leapt into his arms, tears streaming down my face.

"Rex, please just forget what I said! I deeply regret yelling at you and I don't want you to leave! Please, forgive me, Rex!" I explained as I wrapped my arms around Rex, resting my head on his shoulder. He returned the embrace before speaking.

"Korra, I hate to see you like this. I'll stay if you promise to never say such hurtful things again." Rex replied as he brushed the hair from my face.

"I promise, Rex." We both walked back to the room and Rex started unpacking. After he had finished, he sat down right next to me. I rested my head on his shoulders as he comforted me.

"Do you feel better, Korra?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, I do. I'm happy that you stayed, Rex. Thanks." I answered, closing my eyes as I fell asleep in Rex's arms.

"I glad I did too," He replied.

_The following morning_

I opened my eyes as I woke up. I looked around and found myself in my bed. Rex must have put me on my bed while I was sleeping.

Rex still doesn't know how I feel about him. I have to tell him sooner or later. He needs to know that I love him. I have to put my heart out there. If Rex doesn't feel the same, my heart will be broken. But at least I'll know that I have one.

Rex was my best friend and he's always there for me. He comforts me whenever I feel sad and he's very kind. He's the greatest friend I've ever had and he always will be. Soon, I'm going to tell him that I love him and that I care about him very deeply.

There is no one in the world who is a greater friend than Rex. I love him, but does he love me? I don't know. I'll just have to find out.


	9. Feelings Revealed

_**I don't own Legend of Korra or Skillet**_  
A Remembered Friend

Chapter 9: Feelings Revealed

_Korra's Pov_

I put on my cyan blue dress with my water tribe necklace and I loosened my hair. I looked at myself and took a deep breath. Tonight, I'm going to tell Rex how I feel about him. I left the room, feeling both confident and nervous. We were all going to the gala at City Hall.

I went outside where everyone else was waiting. I walked over to Rex as he gave me the heartwarming smile that I had always loved. I returned the smile as I looked into his hazel green eyes.

"Ready, Korra?" Rex asked.

"Yeah I am. Let's go." I answered before we all left.

_Later_

Everyone clapped as we entered City Hall. Fortunately, the press was once again, not at the gala. Tenzin and the others left to find seats. Rex and I sat down at our own table.

"You look great, Korra." Rex complimented as I slightly blushed, my cheeks turning a light red.

"You look great too, Rex." I replied before we both smiled at each other. Suddenly, a waiter walked over to us. He held a tray that had two glass drinks sitting on the tray.

"Your drinks, Avatar Korra," He said, setting the drinks on the table.

"Thank you." I said as he walked away. We both picked up our drinks and looked at each other.

"Cheers to our great friendship." Rex said as we both gently bumped our glasses and took a sip of our drinks. We smiled at each other as we both set our glasses down. I then turned around and looked at the piano before turning back to Rex.

"Why don't we sing a song to liven this place up a bit?" I asked with a slight grin.

"You read my mind." Rex answered as he smiled at me. We walked over to the piano before Rex asked the pianist to play. We began to sing as the pianist started playing.

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slipping from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world 'cause I_

_Ain't ever going to sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_In the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_(Forever I will live for you)_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_(Forever I will live for you)_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Forever I will live for you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Forever I will live for you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

Everyone cheered as we finished our performance. Rex and I walked away and we embraced each other in a heartwarming hug. We broke the embrace and smiled at each other before going back to our seats.

"Your dinner, Avatar Korra." The waiter put our food on the table before walking away.

"I love salmon." I said, grabbing the pair of chopsticks.

"It's great, isn't it?" Rex asked as he grabbed his chopsticks. I took a bite before answering.

"It is. It's totally authentic." I answered before taking another bite.

"I agree." Rex replied, smiling at me. We both continued to eat our food and talk.

_Later_

Rex and I had finished eating before we started to talk for a while. All of a sudden, nice, soft music began to play. Rex stared at me as a smile appeared on his face.

"Korra, as a friend, will you dance me?" Rex asked.

"I'd love to." I answered, smiling at my best friend. We walked over to the empty dance space. We slowly began to dance before we both became lost in the music. I didn't mind dancing while others watched. I felt better now that I was out of my comfort zone. Rex twirled me around and I spun back into his arms. Rex twirled me one more time before I spun back and Rex caught me. We both smiled at each other before the crowd cheered. Then, we both walked away from the crowded place. We went outside on the balcony and we looked at the beautiful, starry night sky.

I looked at Rex, who didn't seem to notice and took a deep breath. Now was the time to tell him. It's now or never.

"Rex, I need to tell you something." I said as Rex turned around and looked at me.

"What is it, Korra?" He asked.

"Rex…I-I…I can't do this." I turned around and looked away. It's hard to tell him how I feel and how much I care about him.

"Korra, what do you need to tell me?" Rex asked as he turned me to face him. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"It's nothing, Rex." I answered, looking away. Then, Rex put his hand on my cheek as I looked into his hazel green eyes.

"Korra…please tell me. I want to know." Rex replied, taking his hand away.

"Rex, I-I love you." I said, looking at him. "I care about you very much and I understand if you don't feel the same."

"Korra, I love you too." Rex said, giving me the heartwarming smile that I had always loved.

"You really do?" I replied, returning the smile.

"Yeah, I do." Rex said.

We both began to slowly inch our faces towards each other until both of our lips met in a passionate and romantic kiss. I wrapped my arms around Rex's neck, deepening the kiss. It was a lovely feeling and it was enjoyable. Rex finally knew that I had loved him and the best part was that he loved me as well. The kiss lasted for a few moments before we broke away. Then we both hugged each other.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Rex replied as we broke the embrace and smiled at each other. After that, we left the gala.

_Later_

I sat down on my bed, ready to go to sleep. Rex walked over to me as we both smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, Rex." I said.

"Goodnight, Korra," He replied before giving me a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rex lied down on his bed before going to sleep. I laid back and closed my eyes, falling asleep. I felt really happy that I told Rex that I loved him. I was even happier about the fact that he had felt the exact same way. It felt great and it felt right.

The End

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
